Star Wars songs
by Susan Popplewell
Summary: Star Wars parodies of Disney songs. Have a laugh and a cry as you read them. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

__**I don't own **__**Star Wars**__** or **__**Beauty and the Beast**__** or any of it's do I own the song **__**Evermore**__** from the Beauty and the Beast remake. I'm simply having fun and doing a Star Wars parody of Evermore. Picture it from Vader's perspective as he's dying in that scene in **__**Return of the Jedi**__**...and feel free to have a laugh.**__

* * *

_I was the best of the Jedi_

_I was the master of the Force_

_But then I lost the love of my life_

_So, I let the Dark Side run my course_

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes but she's still there_

_Believing that there's still good in me_

_It's more than I can bear_

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as my breath runs away_

_The Force will still torment me_

_Calm me, hurt me_

_Move me, come what may_

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Telling myself that what I've done is right_

_I'll fool myself, Kenobi will walk right in_

_And tell me that he's forgiven me for evermore_

_I rage against the temptation of the Force_

_I curse the Emperor as he falls toward the light_

_Though salvation has flown so far beyond my reach_

_Hope is never out of sight_

_Now I know Luke'll never leave me_

_Even as I fade away_

_Padme will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do_

_Wasting in the Emperor's services_

_Telling myself Palpatine's right_

_I'll fool myself, Padme will walk right in_

_And as the darkness settles in_

_I think of all that might've been_

_Hoping for evermore_


	2. Chapter 2

__**Thank you to Peter for his review and to Spiderfan626 for favouriting and following this. And thank you to all the silent readers! I think I should clarify that I am aware that the timeline of some of the events in the Star Wars series that I mention in the previous song isn't quite according to canon, but I did that deliberately to make it fit the **___**Evermore**___** lyrics. Today, I am doing a parody of **___**I Just Can't Wait To Be King **___**from Anakin's perspective as he's dreaming about joining the Jedi Council. Now I may have to change somethings around to make it fit the lyrics – but that's what FanFiction writers do, so no-one attack me, please.**__

__**Anakin: **like this__

**_Obi-Wan: like this_**

* * *

__I'm gonna' be a mighty Jedi__

__The Sith will no longer stand__

**__Well, I've never seen a Jedi trainee  
Quite so hateful of sand__**

__I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no Jedi Master was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar__

**__You won't ever make it __**__*sigh*__

__Oh, I just can't wait to be a Jedi__

__No one saying, "do this"__

__No one saying, "be there"__

__No one saying, "stop that"__

__No one saying, "see here"__

__Free to impress the Queen all day__

**__Anakin, that's definitely out!__**

__Free to do it all my way__

**__I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart__**

__I won't need your advice for a start__

**__Oh, this child is gonna' be the death of me__**

__I just can't wait to beee -__

**__*facepalm* Why do I bother?__**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Thank you to Peter and VleiaJediKnight for your reviews and to the latter one for the follow!**__

__**Today, I am doing a parody of **___**I've got a dream **___**from Tangled. I don't have to really change the lyrics (except here and there), just change the Tangled character singing to a Disney character. None of the SW characters "dreams" for this song will be in character (as far as I'm aware) but just done for laughs. I will state the name of the SW character singing right next to the their verse(s).**__

__**May the Force be with you.**__

__**Just remember that none of what the characters are "singing" are meant to be in character or canon – just a lot of laughs.**__

* * *

__**DARTH VADER:**__

__I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My Force Choke could strangle dairy  
And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look and my temper and my cloak  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist__

__Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart  
Tickling the ivories till they gleam  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley  
'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream__

__**OTHER SW CHARACTERS:**__

__He's got a dream  
He's got a dream__

__**DARTH VADER:**__

__See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem  
Though I have cut off a limb or two, you can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream__

__**EMPEROR PALPATINE:**__

__I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my rotting toes  
And my goiter  
And my nose  
I really want to make a people connection__

__Can't you see me as a good ruler  
Keeping justice lean and preen  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a saviour, not an evil fighter  
'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream__

__I've got a dream__

__**OTHER SW CHARACTERS AS THEY FACE-PALM:**__

__He's got a dream__

__**EMPEROR PALPATINE:**__

__I've got a dream__

__**OTHER ANNOYED SW CHARACTERS:**__

__He's got a dream__

__**EMPEROR PALPATINE:**__

__And I know one day the Empire will reign supreme  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a hero behind it dreaming  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream__

__**OTHER SW CHARACTERS:**__

__R2-D2 would like to quit and be a florist  
Chewy does interior design  
C3PO is into mime  
Cassian's cupcakes are sublime  
Jyn knits  
Wilhuff sews  
K-2SO likes to give shitty analyst shows  
And Luke collects the Sacred Texts__

__**HAN SOLO:**__

__I have dreams like you, no really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tan and rested and alone  
Surrounded by girls and enormous piles of money__

__**CHEWBACCA:**__

__Rawrawraw__

__Rawrawraw__

__R-__

__**C3PO:**__

_I can give you singing lessons if you lik-AHHH! {runs of screaming as __**CHEWBACCA**__ chases him with one of __**C3PO's**__ arms in his hands}_

__**HAN SOLO:**__

_Well... {slips an arm around some nearby bar girl} Let's get on with it._

__**PRINCESS LEIA:**__

_Ahem {taps foot}_


	4. Chapter 4

__**Thank you to Peter for your review and to Wolfman2010ism**____** for favouriting this story! Today, I am going to do a parody of **__**I'll Make A Man Out of You **__**from Mulan. Hope you enjoy!**__

* * *

__Let's get down to business, to defeat the Jedi  
You'll go through hard testing to make sure there's no spies__

__Amongst you  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a Sith out of you__

__Tranquil on the outside but on fire within  
Once you channel your rage, you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a Sith out of you__

__I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school for letting my anger go  
This guy's got 'em scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Now I really wish that I knew how to let it flow__

__Be a Sith  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a Sith  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a Sith  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon__

__Time is racing toward us till the Jedi arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a Sith out of you?__

__Be a Sith  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a Sith  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a Sith  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon__

__Be a Sith  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a Sith  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a Sith  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon__


	5. Chapter 5

__**Thank you to DisneyJedi19 for favouriting and following this story. Today, I present He's A Tramp from Lady and the Tramp. Picture this parody from Princess Leia's perspective as she admits to herself that she is falling for Han Solo. Enjoy!**__

* * *

__He's aggravating, but I love him  
Breaks a new heart every day  
He's overconfident, they adore him  
And why do I hope he'll stay that way?__

__He's a smuggler, he's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder, he's a cad  
He's a smug idiot, but I love him  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad__

__He swindles everyone he's met  
He gives you plenty of trouble  
That's how he earned the ire of Bobba Fett  
But I wish that he were double__

__He's a smuggler, he's a rover  
And there's nothing more to say  
If he's a smuggler, he's a good one  
And I wish that I could be a scoundrel like him  
Wish that I could be a badass like him  
And I wish that I could be a scoundrel like him__

__**Thank you to thunderbird shadow for helping me with this.**__


	6. I've Got No Strings To Hold Me Down

__Thank you to Peter for his review! Today, I present a parody of I've Got No Strings from ____**Pinocchio. Picture it from Anakin's perspective when he decides to go along with Palpatine, but before the whole climax of Revenge of the Sith. Enjoy!**__

* * *

__I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret  
Or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me__

__This will save people's lives  
That's the only way to go  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me__

__I've got no strings  
So I have fun, why?  
Cause I'm not held back by the Jedi  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me__

__You'll be safe  
You'll be sound  
Now that I have found  
The right way  
I'll protect you, Padme  
Just listen to what I say__

__I've got no strings  
So join me, please  
It'll save your life  
And we'll be free  
From the lies of the Jedi__

__So, cut your strings__

__And join me__

__And we'll live safely and free__

__It'll bring__

__Harmony__

* * *

**__So, not my best parody, but thought I'd give it a try. Hope you enjoyed.__**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Today I present **_**You're Welcome _from Moana. When you read this, picture it as Han Solo talking to Princess Leia ;) Have a good laugh!_**

* * *

_Ok, ok, I see what's happening here_  
_You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange_  
_You don't want to admit how you feel_  
_It's adorable!_  
_Well, it's nice to see that girls never change_

_Open your eyes, let's begin_  
_Yes, it's really me, it's Han: breathe it in!_

_I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!_  
_When you're staring at a demi-god_

_What can I say except you're welcome_  
_For saving your life_  
_Let's not have anymore strife_  
_You're welcome_  
_I'm just an ordinary sexy guy_

_So what can I say except you're welcome  
For trying to be patient with your stubbornness too  
There's no need to say you love me - I know you do_

_You're welcome!_

**LEIA: **I'm gonna' kill you.

**HAN: **Can't. You _need _me.

**LEIA: ***groans and storms off*

**HAN:** *turns to Luke* And that's how you know a girl's impressed with you.


End file.
